objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
M
M&M is a contestant on Object Lockdown. Appearance M&M is a green M&M wearing an orange beanie with a picture of a frog with a yellow background and a black outline, and a golden coin with a dollar symbol held onto a necklace made of golden rings. Personality M&M is an entertainer. He strives to be a famous rapper one day, and due to this obsession he records a lot of songs to play for others. He is rebellious, and often doesn’t like to follow the rules, hence his hatred for Stop Sign. His friendship with Bucket is very one-sided, as Bucket often finds him annoying. He also isn’t very smart, and does a lot of stupid things for attention, and to get his best friends, Grassy and Paint Palette to laugh. Coverage Volcanic Excitement He began to talk to Bucket about his rapping. M&M asked him if he knew who he was, and Bucket reluctantly replied yes. (He lied.) He became ecstatic and immediately became friends. Rapping it Up M&M started to get on Bucket's nerves. He played his "hit single" to Bucket, and he got annoyed at the song. M&M made it to the finish line off screen. The Cream of the Crop M&M wasn't seen much during the challenge. Before the challenge though, he argued with Grassy about pointless, funny things for attention. Not Your Forte He was placed on Team 3. He wanted to perform his new song 'It's Like Spaghetti' in front of the audience for their teams' performance. Stop Sign did not want to do it, but everyone else liked the idea so they rolled with it. During the performance, Parobject jumped off of his head and sung alongside M&M. Parobject is M&M's friend, and can jump off at any time in order to help sing and other things. However, he is not a contestant .Their team ultimately got a 18/20 due to M&M (and Parobject's) singing. Breaking the Mold He was walking with Paint Palette and Grassy in the forest. He accepted Bottle into the alliance. He started to rap beside Paint Palette. She said the rap did not make sense. M&M ended up being one of the eight survivors, placing him onto the safe team yet again. Revive and Survive When choosing groups, he was placed into a group with Umbrella, Bucket, and Can. He unintentionally annoyed Can throughout the course of walking to locations they went to. After everyone in their group started walking to Cone E. Island, Can stated that went they got there, that he wanted to drown him. He tried to rap but Umbrella broke the radio. M&M was very disappointed. Constructive Criticism During the challenge, he was chosen to be one of the team's builders. When their team discussed what type of house they'd build, M&M had suggested building a Sand Castle, and the team decided to go along with it. (likely due to it being easy to build) Later on, when Stop Sign ended up destroying the castle, M&M got upset about it, practically sealing their inevitable loss. Due to losing the challenge, M&M got placed onto the danger team for the first time. Vote History Trivia * M&M is one of the few contestants that didn't originate from Super Object Battle or Flipnote Object Battle, the others being Snowboard, Yarn, Dollar and George. M&M is completely original, and originates from a Skype Call between TheWuggleJack, Windows and TheAnimationStation, where the latter suggested the idea of a character named M&M based on real-life rapper Eminem as a joke. * An M&M character also existed in Super Object City, a very old series by TheWuggleJack, however, the two are different characters, with the SOC M&M being a "stereotypical nice character". * M&M is the leader of an alliance. * M&M is one of three contestants to have never been on the danger team up until Episode 7. The other two contestants that fall under this category include Stop Sign and Hot Sauce. * M&M is the only contestant that has appeared in two episode thumbnails, those episodes being Rapping it Up and Revive and Survive. * M&M is the only contestant in the show that is named after a brand. * M&M's beanie is based off the beanie in video game: Parappa The Rapper. Gallery M&m hat.png|link=Parobject M&m body.png OLD3-M&M.png M&M Pose.png OLD5-M&M.png Eminem.png|M&M OLD 3 M&M 3-4.png|M&M’s body in OLD 3 M&M.png|M&M’s body in OLD 6-7 M&M (Object Lockdown).svg M&M Pose.svg Newer M&M The Candy Rapper.png|Dee Current Style :P Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Arms And Legs Category:M&M's alliance Category:White Characters Category:Green Characters